Pitch Perfect Prompts
by amyisherelolz
Summary: My Bechloe, Mitchsen, Triple Treble, Steca, Bemily, Becommissar and Staubrey prompts. No Jeca. Heterosexual ships aren't my thing.
1. Cereal

**Prompt: Person A is grumpy because Person B has moved the cereal up high and now they can't reach it. Bonus points if Person C has to lift Person A!**

"Babe!" Beca screeches sounding slightly annoyed. "Where's the cereal?"

Aubrey abruptly pauses the movie that's playing on screen. "Isn't it in the cupboard?"

"What one?"

"The one near the sink?"

No answer.

"Have you got it babe?"

A loud crash.

Aubrey gets up and moves to the kitchen, cautiously timing her footsteps as though there is a rabid animal in front of her.

She appears in the door way and takes in the scene in front of her.

Beca is on the floor, a pout very prominent on her face. A chair is on its side next to her, and the cereal is still in the cupboard.

Aubrey opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, the front door opens.

"Hey, guys?" Chloe calls into the eerily quiet apartment.

"In here, babe." Aubrey answers, now grinning, amusement apparent in her voice.

Chloe appears and almost instantly a shit eating grin works its way onto her face.

"Aww, babe." she coos, though she sounds very amused. "Do you want some help?"

"Yes." Beca mumbles, in a very small voice. She sounds like she's about to cry.

Chloe steps forwards, the same time Beca stands up. She stops in front of the little DJ, and grabs her hips. She leans forward and kisses her quickly, before spinning her and lifting her towards the cupboard. Beca quickly grabs the cereal, and Chloe lets her down. Beca kissed Chloe again, very gently, before pulling away.

"Thank you." she says.

"Forgot about me?" says Aubrey with a pout.

"You didn't help me." accuses Beca.

Aubrey continues to pout.

"Come on Becs," Chloe says while walking towards Aubrey and kissing her.

Beca sighs very dramatically.

" _Fine_." she says, and kisses Aubrey. "Can I eat my cereal now?"


	2. The Couch

**Prompt: Bechloe arguing about something stupid, like what ice cream flavour is the best, and Chloe makes Beca sleep on the couch but ends up getting lonely and comes onto the couch with her.**

 **This is really short, sorry.**

"No, Chloe! Mint is clearly the better ice cream!"

"No, Beca! It isn't! Chocolate is much better! Why can't you just accept that?"

"I can't accept it because it's not true! Mint even _looks_ better."

"How does it look better? Chocolate looks amazing!"

"Chocolate looks like a pile of shit."

"That's it."  
Oh God.

"You're sleeping on the couch."

No!

"And you can't come into bed until you admit chocolate is the better ice cream."

"B-but Chloe-"

"No, Beca. Now I'm going to bed. Night!"

Chloe walks out, and you heave a massive sigh. You're both so stubborn, you think. You'll be on the sofa for a while. You gather up the blankets, and settle down for the night.

You're finally drifting off to sleep when you feel a weight fall on top of you.

"Chloe?" You murmur sleepily.

"Shh, Beca. God, you're really warm."

"W-what are you doing?"

"Sleeping. Now shut up, I'm tired."  
You stay quiet as she wraps a arm around your waist, and cuddles onto you.

"I love you." You whisper.

"I love you too, stupid. Now sleep."

You do as you're told.

 **A/N: Send me prompts!**


	3. Anxiety

**PROMPT: Beca has anxiety and has a panic attack when Aubrey shouts at her.**

"For God's sake Beca. Can't you do anything right?"

Beca had been messing up the chorography all rehearsal, and frankly, Aubrey was sick of it. She had been doing it perfectly fine yesterday, and as much as Aubrey hated to admit it, she was one of the best in the group. Today, however, Beca was completely different. She seemed completely out of it.

"You've been messing up the chorography, and you're not even trying!"

Aubrey didn't even bother to control her temper as she took a step forwards, her finger pointing accusingly at Beca.

"I'm sick of you not giving your all to the Bellas. This isn't all about you, you know!"

By now Beca had begun to shake, and her breath was coming out in uneven gasps, but Aubrey didn't seem to notice.

"Are you so dense that you can't even move your feet in the right direction? Jesus Christ, even Amy's better than you!"

Beca took a trembling step back, her eyes unfocused, and she let out an audible whimper. She could feel her heart pounding, she was light-headed and she felt completely detached.

"S-sorry 'Bree."

Was all she could manage, before she collapsed onto her knees, the feeling becoming too much.

Aubrey, before furious, was now abruptly concerned, and she fell to her knees next to her. She knew exactly what was happening to Beca, having seen her younger brother go through this many times before.

"Shhh, shhh its okay, Beca. Breathe with me, yeah? In and out, you'll be okay, it'll be okay."

The rest of the Bellas looked on with obvious concern, but no one made to move, unsteadied opting to let Aubrey help as she seemed to know what she was doing.

"C'mon, Becs, breathe, count to ten? Count to ten with me Beca, c'mon."

Baca's breathing was slowly evening, and she clutched Aubrey's shirt like a lifeline, her knuckles white with the force she was gripping. As her breathing returned to normal she began to sob, her emotions still running high.

"It's okay, let it out Becs."

"Bree." Beca whimpered, while the other Bellas seemed unsure of what to do.

"It's alright Becs, has that ever happened before?"

Beca shook her head, burying her head into Aubrey's neck.

"C'mon, I'll take you to your dorm."


	4. Stress

**A/N: WARNING sexual content.**

"Jesus Christ Beca! For the last time, we're not changing the set list!"

"Yeah, well, we're going to lose if you don't!"

" _I_ have the pitch pipe so what _I_ say goes!"

"It's not all about you you know!"

"Well it's not all about you either!"

Beca and Aubrey had been going at it for 20 minutes now, and the rest of the Bellas were getting ready to leave. They had been lounging around and waiting for them to stop, but obviously now, that wasn't going to happen.

"Um, Aubrey we're leaving now." Chloe awkwardly said.

Aubrey didn't appear to hear, or care and there was now a dangerous glint in her eyes that Chloe mistook as anger.

"Right, well, bye." Chloe stated and the rest of the group stumbled out of the room muttering to themselves.

Aubrey looked around, and once she saw the rest of the girls had left she smirked.

"Am I going to have to _make_ you listen, Beca?" she purred, and Beca's eyes widened before she looked down.

"Would you _like_ that?" Aubrey whispered, tucking her finger under Beca's chin to look into her stormy blue eyes, already dark with lust.

"Y-yes." Beca whimpered.  
"Good." Aubrey said, and then pulled Beca into a fierce kiss. She shoved her backwards, until Beca's body slammed against the wall, slamming against the wall, harshly drawing a hiss from her mouth. Aubrey ripped Beca's black tank top from her petit form, and throwing it carelessly over her shoulder.

Aubrey dominated the kiss, tugging at the DJ's hair until they finally had to break away in order to breathe. Aubrey didn't miss a beat, pulling the younger girls head to the side and attacking her neck. She nipped at it, sucking it at one point probably leaving dark purple marks.

Beca reached out and tugged at Aubrey's t- shirt over her head, and went to caress her breasts but was stopped by Aubrey.

"No." she growled. "You don't get to touch me."

Beca let out a harsh moan at the words, and then Aubrey's fingers numbly un-clipping her bra, and then her own.

By now both girls were naked from the waist up, and Beca wasn't quite sure what her fuckbuddy had in mind.

While Beca was pondering that, Aubrey was taking a good look at what she'd done to Beca. Her eyes were black, her chest was heaving, her hair was tousled and her lips were red, swollen and needy.

Aubrey tugged Beca into her, briefly kissing her, and then trailed down to her breasts, leaving a trail of hickeys. She attached her lips to the hard nubs, biting down harshly, drawing a loud moan from Beca's lips.

Aubrey's fingers nimbly unclasped Beca's tight, skinny jeans, and tugged them down along with her underwear. While Beca was stepping out, Aubrey tugged down her own, leaving them both completely naked. Aubrey turned her around so her front was pressed against the wall. She harshly smacked Beca's arse, drawing a whimper.

"Say you're sorry." Aubrey hissed.

"N-no." Beca stuttered out, and Aubrey slapped her arse again.

Hard.

"Say it."

"No!" Beca cried, as Aubrey rained harsh blows over her already sensitive spot.

"Come on, Beca. Be good. What do good girls get?"

By now Beca had allowed a few tears to escape, smudging her eyeliner, giving her a panda like look.

"T-they get to come." She whimpered.

"Yes. And are you going to be a good girl?"

Beca barely had time to nod, before Aubrey slammed three fingers into her already dripping cunt. She pumped them in and out quickly, inserting it to the knuckle every time.

She curled her fingers to find Beca's G-spot, and soon Beca began to clamp down onto her. Aubrey added another finger, and then Beca lost it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body shook in ecstasy.

Aubrey came with her, the pleasure having built up while watching Beca slowly come undone.

Once they had both calmed down, Aubrey smiled at Beca.  
"I love you." She said

"I love you, too.


	5. See Beneath Your Beatuiful

**PROMPT: Chloe doesn't know how to tell Beca how she feels, so she says it in a song.**

 _Hey Becs, can you meet me in the rehearsal room in like, 15 minutes? I need to tell you something._

Beca wasn't so sure what to make of that message.

Sure, Chloe had been vague before. But most of the time, Beca could work out what she meant.

This though?

She had absolutely no idea.

And honestly, Beca was absolutely terrified.

What if Chloe didn't want to be her friend anymore? What if she had found out about Beca's not so little crush on her?

Beca wasn't sure she could handle it if Chloe left her, too.

Because she was just so _sick_ of people just, _abandoning_ her.

It happened with everyone: her dad, her friends, even _pets_ ended up running away.

So if Chloe left –

Beca didn't know _what_ she would do.

Beca arrived where Chloe requested her, shaking, and pale.  
God damnit, Beca was nearly crying, and Beca didn't cry.

What was strange though, was that Chloe was nowhere in sight.

Was this some type of prank?

Did Beca get all worked up over nothing?

Beca was just about to turn and leave, when Chloe's smooth voice suddenly projected through the room.

 _You tell all the boys no,_

 _Make you feel good, yeah._

 _I know you're out of my league._

 _But that won't scare me away, oh no._

Beca isn't sure she can do anything but gape, because this definitely isn't what she was expecting when she turned up.

 _You've carried on so long._

 _You couldn't stop if you tried it._

 _You've built your wall so high._

 _That no one could climb it._  
Chloe's eyes were shining with unshed tears, and she sung with a passion Beca had never heard before

 _But I'm gonna try_

Beca wasn't so sure before, but she knows for certain now.

 _Would you let, me, see beneath your beautiful?_

 _Would you let, me, see beneath your perfect?_

She loves Chloe Beale.

 _Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

 _I wanna see inside_

 _Would you let, me, see beneath your beautiful, tonight?_

Chloe pauses and her eyes meet Beca's again, begging for her to say something. To do something.

So Beca does.

She sings.

 _You let all the boys go_

 _Make you feel good, don't it?_

Chloe's jaw drops in a way that shows she obviously wasn't expecting Beca to do that, but she lets Beca carry on the rest of the verse, anyway.

 _Behind your Broadway show,_

 _I heard a voice say "please don't hurt me"_

A tear slips silently down Chloe's cheek, and she smiles so widely Beca isn't sure if her cheeks are going to split in two.

 _You've carried on so long_

 _You couldn't stop if you tried it._

 _You built you wall so high_

 _That no one could climb it._

 _But I'm gonna try_

Chloe steps forward, and pulls Beca into a hug so tight it _hurt._

But Beca loved it.

She sung the chorus with the words muffled into Chloe's shoulder, but it just felt so _right._

 _Would you let, me, see beneath your beautiful_ _  
_ _Would you let, me, see beneath your perfect_ _  
_ _Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_ _  
_ _I wanna see inside_ _  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_ _  
_ _Oh, tonight._

Chloe joined in now, and their voices harmonized just as perfectly as they did in the shower.

It was perfect.

 _See beneath, see beneath,  
I Tonight I_

 _I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know_

Beca was vaguely aware of Chloe sobbing, but it didn't really matter, because Beca was doing the same.

 _Would you let, me, see beneath your beautiful_ _  
_ _Would you let, me, see beneath your perfect_ _  
_ _Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_ _  
_ _Cause I wanna see you say_ _  
_ _Would you let, me, see beneath your beautiful tonight_ _  
_ _Tonight, see beneath your beautiful_ _  
_ _Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect_ _  
_ _Would you let, me, see beneath your beautiful tonight._

As, they finished that last line, Chloe pulled Beca in for a fierce kiss, and then everything just felt so _right._


	6. Diving

**A/N I'm really sorry it took so long :/**

Beca had always loved swimming.

She loved the _feel_ of it.

Her body gliding effortlessly through the water – it just felt _amazing_.

She couldn't describe it.

She was only 4 weeks old when she first when swimming, and apparently, she loved it.

According to her mom, she had been going to lessons since she was only 6 weeks.

When she was 5, she jumped from the diving board.

Okay, it wasn't very high, and she did it very clumsily, but she remembered she loved it.

She was around 10 when she got into _proper_ diving.

Like, highboard diving.

Then she was only doing 5 meter boards, because she was apparently not allowed to do the 10m, according to her mom.

When she was 13 she won her first competition.

After that, her mom let her doing 10m dives.

Her dad left when she was 14, but instead of pushing her self _away_ from swimming, she pulled her self _closer_ to it.

She worked harder than she ever had before, and it was pulling off.

She was the winner of so many different competitions, her walls and shelves were losing space.

She got accepted into Barden University when she was 18.

She could've just let her dad handle it all – apparently her being his daughter meant she could get in for free, but Beca stopped counting herself as his daughter since he left, and that was perfectly okay.

She actually got in on a sports scholarship – apparently they really liked the fact that she was "an exceptional diver".

She first met Chloe at one of her competitions – she had been wandering around, when they walked into each other (literally), and Chloe claimed to be a massive fan, and had Beca give her autograph.

Okay, maybe that didn't actually happen, but they did run into each other and they spoke for like 5 minutes before Chloe had to go.

They met again at the Activities Fair, and that was cool (okay, really, really awkward because Beca was a bitch and Aubrey was a bitch and nothing really went well).

They met again in the shower, and Beca died.

They met again lots of times, after that.

They saw each other again, at another one of Beca's competitions, and this time they actually spoke, like properly, and the next day they got coffee.

It was great.

It was the first time they properly connected.

The next time was was in the pool, when they sung 'Just the Way You Are' and 'Just A Dream'.

She and Chloe actually connected many times in a pool, and that seemed to fit, if Beca was being honest.

Their first kiss was actually in a pool, after the 'serenading' had been done.

After that Chloe went to every single one of her competitions, and they always got coffee after.

It was great.


	7. Not Talking

**'Chloe and Aubrey both end up arguing with each other and stop talking, they both text Beca about what happened and then Beca comes up with a plan to show her girlfriends that no matter how much they fight the love will never go.'**

"No, Aubrey, I'm sick of you controlling me all the time!"

"Well maybe if you were actually smart enough to make your own decisions I wouldn't have to!"

"Oh, so it's my fault you have a stick up your arse?"

"No, its your fault you're so dense you don't know the difference between flirting and 'just talking!'"

"For the last time, I wasn't flirting!"

"God, Chloe, you really piss me off sometimes!"

"Fine then, I'll fucking leave!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

When Beca turned on her phone she was met with 2 messages.

The first was from Chloe.

"God Becs, I'm so pissed right now! Call me when you can x"

Beca's eyebrows furrowed in immediate confusion. Was Chloe mad at her?

"Pissed at me?" she messaged back, and she could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"No, not at you. I'll tell you when you get home xox"

The other was from Aubrey.

"Call me when you can."  
She smiled briefly at her girlfriends bluntness, before calling her.

"Bree?" she asked, her voice tentative.

"Chloe's a fucking bitch."

 _Fuck._ Beca thought. Aubrey was pissed. She never _ever_ swore.

"I'm sure she's not, care to explain why?"

"Our girlfriend thinks it's okay to flirt with other fucking people."

"You know what Chloe's like, Bree," Beca soothed. "She was probably just being over friendly.

"So 'Oh, you're such a cutie' wasn't fucking flirting? I should've known you'd take Chloe's side, you obviously prefer her over me."

"What?" Beca asked, her voice now bemused.

"Talk to you later, Beca."

 _Great. Now I have two girlfriends not talking to each other, and one not talking to me._

As soon as she got home, Aubrey started to cry.

She had one girlfriend who was tired of her, and another who preferred someone else.

Why couldn't she catch a break?

Chloe was pacing.

She didn't do it often, actually. She wasn't the type to get nervous, or angry.

But now she was pissed.

How fucking dare Aubrey assume she was flirting with someone?

She messaged her _little brothers girlfriend_.

How the fuck is that flirting?

She knew eventually she'd calm down and manage to explain to Aubrey what happened, but until then she'd pace.

Beca had a plan.

She first called Chloe and asked to meet her. Then she did the same with Aubrey.

For the exact same time. At the exact same place.

She just hoped they wouldn't get _too_ pissed at her.

Everything was going to plan.

The dinner was ready, the flowers out, the table set.

She really hoped Aubrey would actually come.  
She had _said_ she would and she usually stuck with the things she said, but she was unpredictable when pissed.

She chewed on her bottom lip briefly, suddenly overcome with nerves.

This could get messy.

But before she had time to back out or do anything stupid, the doorbell rang.

It was Aubrey.

"You actually came!" she exclaimed, then flew into her arms.

Grudgingly, Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca's petite waist.

"I said I would." she offered quietly.

She was pulled into the apartment and forced onto a chair.

"What's all this?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I'm really sorry, Bree." Beca said.

"No, it's o-" Aubrey went to say, but was interrupted by Beca.

"No, I made you feel like I didn't want you, and that I preferred Chloe, and that's not okay. I love both of you so much, and it' not fair that you have to be the one made feel insecure whenever we argue."

"It's oka-" Aubrey started, but was _again_ interrupted.  
It was the doorbell.

She glanced at Beca suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. "Who's that?" she asked, her voice hard.

Beca let out a nervous laugh, before moving to open it.

"Beca, who is that?"

Then Chloe's voice filled the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late, Becs. The traffic was terrible."

Beca stayed silent, and then Chloe appeared in the doorway. She glanced at Aubrey, before moving to Beca, her eyes dark and angry.

"What the hell, Beca? I told you, I don't want to talk to Aubrey!"

Aubrey saw Beca visibly wince, but she was too pissed to defend her.  
"Chloe." Beca said, visibly frustrated. "You haven't spoke for four days! That's the longest fight you've ever had. And think about me! I'm stuck in the middle of it all. What was I supposed to let you do? Just break up?"

Chloe's resolve weakened, and she flopped into the chair opposite Aubrey.

"Fine." she huffed.

"Great!" Beca squeaked. "Bree, you can be pissed later. Dinners on the side. Love you both! Have fun!"

Then she blew a kiss and left.

Aubrey stood up stiffly, and moved to the dinner. She placed it onto the table, before sitting down, all the time not looking at Chloe.

"Bree." she heard.

"Bree," she heard again, and this time she actually looked up.

She met Chloe's pleading gaze with a blank one, her posture completley straight.

"Yes?" she snapped.

"I wasn't flirting." Chloe said.

Aubrey scoffed.

"I wasn't." Chloe said, her voice angry now, her normally calm blue eyes dark with rage. "It was Toby's girlfriend, if you must know. And yes I called her cute. Because she is. She's 15, and she was gushing about how she got an A in her chemistry class."

"Oh." Aubrey deflated.

"Yes, _oh._ "

"I'm sorry." Aubrey gave, her previously angry expression one of docile sadness.

Chloe scrutinised her for a long, lingering moment, before slumping back in her chair with a pout.

"You're lucky you're cute." she said. "And that I'm bored being angry with you."

Aubrey laughed then, the relieved sound filling up the once awkward silence.

"I love you, Chloe." she said.

"I love you too, Bree." Chloe replied. "And can we eat now? I'm hungry."

 **A/N The next chapter of 'Come Back To Us' should be up by tomorrow :)**


	8. Her Beca

**A/N Sorry it's late, I've been busy prepping for exams and stuff :) Enjoy!**

"Hey, Stacie." Chloe said with a sigh. They were in the staff room before their shift -they were both trauma surgeons; Chloe having been one for a few years before Stacie was hired.

"Hey, Chlo, what's' up?" Stacie asked, gazing at her with light blue eyes full of concern.

"Oh, nothing." Chloe sighed. "It's just - it's stupid."

"Its' obviously not stupid if it's got you upset."

"It's just," she sighed, "Me and Beca got in a fight."

Stacie inwardly cringed at that – her and Beca rarely fought, and when they did it was over something stupid, so Chloe looking so upset over it was not a good sign.

"Oh," she said cautiously, "What was it about?"

"Beca has been staying late at the studio for the last few weeks, and I missed her, right? So I asked if she could make an effort to get home early, and she just, she just blows up on me Stacie! She was yelling about how I didn't support her in anything she did, and how she was trying to provide for us and how I wanted her to flop, and I just, I don't know what I did!"

Stacie frowned. She was Beca's best friend – she liked to say and this didn't sound like Beca at all. Beca was obviously really stressed over something – Beca would not blow up on Chloe like that. The small DJ basically worshipped the ground Chloe walked on, so this was very worrying.

"Have you spoke to her since?"

"No, she walked out after, and I've tried calling her and stuff but she won't answer me! And that was at like 10pm last night and, god I don't know what to do Stacie!"  
"Do you want me to call her? Check she's alright?"

"Please."

"She's not answering." Stacie frowns down at her phone, before her pager beeps indicating she needs to go.

"I've got to go, Chlo. Don't worry about Beca,she'll be fine."

All Chloe offers in return is a weak smile as she watches Chloe depart.

Later on in the day Chloe has still not heard from Beca and she was starting to get worried. Normally when they fought Beca would at least let her know if she was okay, so her not answering was seriously worrying Chloe. She isn't that concerned about the fact that Beca had stormed off- it was her coping mechanism, and it was better than her completely shutting down. No, she was concerned that Beca wasn't answering to _anyone_. Even when she's pissed she knew better than to ignore Stacie, so either Beca had lost her phone or just didn't care. Chloe prayed it was the former.

"Hey, Chlo." one of her co-workers said. "Do you reckon you could cover me for a bit? Family drama."

"Sure." she said with a small smile. As soon as they left her pager buzzed, and she frowned. "Or not." she muttered.

She walked into the small room, pulling on gloves and a mask, readying herself for a long surgery. Apparently, the victim was a youngish female girl, looking to be about 26. She was trapped in a burning car for about 20 minutes, meaning too much smoke inhalation. One of her lungs was punctured, she had what looked to be a broken leg, 5 broken ribs and other more minor injuries. The girl was wheeled into the room, and Chloe was certain she stopped breathing. There, on the table was Beca. Her Beca. Her Beca. She allowed one chocked sob to escape her mouth, before she cleared her mind, knowing if she didn't Beca was likely to die. She got to work, desperately trying to help Beca whilst also trying to keep her own emotions in check. A yell from a nurse distracted her, and she looked up to see a defibrillator being passed to her.

"We're losing her!"

Chloe gritted her teeth against the sorrow threatening to overwhelm her, and with a sob, she placed the pads against Beca's chest.  
"Stay with me, Becs!" she yelled above all the commotion as Beca's body jerked on the table. She refused to listen to the harsh beep confirming that Beca's heart was no longer beating, that Beca was no longer alive.  
"Don't you dare die, on me, you ass!"

She shocked her again, stubbornly shaking her head as her co-workers looked on gravely.  
"For Gods sake Beca, I'm sorry, okay? I love you Beca, don't leave me. Please don't leave me." she sobbed. She shocked her again, knowing she couldn't do it many more times. All of a sudden she heard a shrill beeping, and she looked up in shock to see it was the machine monitoring Beca's heart. Beca was alive. Her Beca.

She glanced at her co workers desperately, and they nodded their assent. She staggered into the hallway, falling into Stacie's arms. She glanced up to see tears streaming down her face.

"Chlo." she said. "Chloe, is she alive?"

Chloe could just manage a nod before fresh tears streamed down her face, not being able to erase the image of Beca dead underneath. Her Beca.

She had no idea how long they stood there, it could've been hours before they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. It was Johnny, the person who had asked if she could cover for him earlier.

"Um, your Beca is stable. Uh, you can visit her if you want." he said awkwardly, clearly not knowing what to do or say. She nodded at him gratefully, and he scurried away. She looked up at Stacie again, whose eyes were puffy and unsure from crying over Beca. Her Beca.

"Let's go, Chlo." she said. Chloe nodded again and let Stacie lead her over to the door. She stepped into the room and it felt like the life had been sucked out of her. There was Beca, her Beca barely visible throughout the midst of tubes, her Beca so pale, her Beca who had been _dead_ an hour ago. Her Beca.

She walked forwards and collapsed into the chair next to her.  
"Oh Beca," she sighed. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She heard Stacie sobbing next to her, but she couldn't take her eyes of of Beca. She guided her shaking hand through the tubes and gently smoothed her hair.  
"Oh, Beca." she said. "I love you." She stayed there for hours, one hand gently stroking her hair while the other held her hand tightly. Stacie stayed there the entire time too, only leaving at one point to talk to Beca's doctor. Apparently Beca was only in a medically induced coma, which made sense, but due to the lack of oxygen to her brain she may have brain damage. Chloe didn't care. As long as Beca woke up. Her Beca.

Beca woke up a few days later. Chloe was still there except both of her hand were grasping Beca's limp one. She opened her eye, and then immediately shut them, wincing at the harsh lighting.

"Beca?" she heard."Beca, it's me Chloe. You're okay, sweetheart."  
"What?" Beca spoke, and then cringed at the raspy undertone of her voice. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital, Beca." Another voice put in. It was oddly familiar.  
"Stacie?" Beca croaked, and her hand went to rub at her throat, which felt dry.  
"Yes, you were in an accident Beca. Do you remember?" Chloe said again.  
Beca shook her head, and then immediately regretted it as it started pounding.

"Can I have some water?" she rasped. She felt a plastic cup pushed into her hand, and she drunk, sighing in relief. She finally opened her eyes, squinting at first before she saw worried blue orbs.

"Oh, Beca." Chloe sighed. "I missed you."

Beca managed a small grin, before frowning. "I'm sorry, Chlo."

Chloe laughed then, a gorgeous bell like sound that made Beca feel warm inside. "It's alright, Beca."

Beca sighed and then closed her eyes again.  
"Sleep, now Beca." she heard. "Get some rest."

And Beca did.

As Chloe watched her sleep, she thought about how lucky she was. She had a gorgeous brunette, who even when half dead went out of her way to apologize. She smiled happily, and let one whisper ghost around the otherwise silent room.  
"My Beca."

 **A/N I MESSED THE ENDING UP SORRY.**


End file.
